


I'm Feeling Blue, Literally

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Wyzek is a normal kid until one day his fingernails turn blue. He thinks that’s the end of it until it spreads to the rest of his body and he acquires shape-shifting powers. After that his life turns upside down, and he has to find somewhere else to go after his parents kick him out. Desperate, he turns to Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Feeling Blue, Literally

“Hey Tony! What’s with your fingernails? They look like they’re turning darker. Are you bleeding under there or something?” Riff Lorton asked his best friend Tony Wyzek. “Not that I know of. What is that?” Tony asked. "Well whatever it is I hope it’s not contagious. I mean, man, that blue stuff is freaky,” Riff said to his friend. “Oh come on guys, I should be fine by tomorrow,” Tony said. But that night, little did Tony know that things would become a whole lot worse.

That night Tony awoke when all of a sudden his skin started itching. Tony decided to go look in the mirror after feeling his skin and discovering that it seemed to be covered in some sort of scaly material. What he saw in the mirror terrified him--his skin had turned a dark indigo blue and his eyes had turned bright yellow, while his hair had become bright red! “Aaaah!” Tony screamed, jumping back. Instantly his parents came running, but once they opened the door, they saw what was wrong immediately. “What’s wrong with you?!” his father cried. “I don’t know! Mom, what’s happening to me?!” “I don’t know what happened, but I know you can’t stay here. Think what the neighbors would think if they knew our child was blue!” his mother cried hysterically, not out of concern for him, but rather for herself and his father, for their own self-image.

Tony couldn’t believe it. His mother was embarrassed by him! He tried to plead with his parents, but to no avail. Finally Tony packed his things and ran for the nearest train station. He knew they probably wouldn’t let him on the train looking the way he did and wished he looked like his old self. To his surprise, his skin changed color and became pale. 

Tony caught a glimpse of himself in a puddle on the sidewalk and saw the rest of him had changed as well. Tony rejoiced and thought he could go home, but just then his skin reverted again along with everything else. Tony had a grim realization then–he hadn’t reverted to normal, but merely shifted his shape. He was still a mutant and could probably only maintain human appearance by concentrating on it.

So Tony concentrated and shifted back to the way he used to look. By keeping focused, he was able to make it as far as Westchester, where he’d heard rumors that there was a school for kids like him. Tony looked up the address and wrote it on his palm, then set out.

After long hours of walking and several risky encounters with other people to ask directions, Tony finally located the Xavier Institute. He knocked at the door and an African American woman with long white hair answered the door. 

Tony took a big risk and showed her his blue skinned form. “Can you help me? I have nowhere to go and I was told this was a safe place for mutants,” Tony begged desperately. 

The woman smiled and said kindly, “Of course. We’ll find you a room. Bring your things inside.” “Thank you,” Tony said gratefully. He decided to send a note by Doc to his friends, letting them know of his new home at the Institute. The professor gave Tony an image inducer that projected the image of a normal person over his blue form, so that Tony could go out in public without having to devote half his attention to disguising himself. However, his friends still didn’t know of his new condition and Tony was afraid to tell them because he was worried about what they would think. 

One day though, his friends surprised him by dropping in for a visit before he had his image inducer on or had time to shift shape into his normal person look. “Hi Tony! Thought we’d just drop in for...whoa. What the heck have you done with Tony?” Riff asked in surprise, upon seeing the blue skinned boy. “I am Tony. This is the real me,” Tony said, realizing he could do nothing but tell them the truth. “What happened to you? Please tell me that’s blue paint or a costume,” Riff said, sorely afraid he knew the answer. “I wish I could. I’m a mutant. Being blue is only part of my mutation. I’m a shape-shifter,” Tony explained, then began telling his story. When he finished, Riff couldn’t believe it. No wonder Tony had run away! His home life after he mutated was horrible! Riff and the boys assured Tony that they accepted him as he was.

After that, they tried to help him get reintegrated into society by bringing him to various social occasions. At first, Tony didn’t want to go for fear something would go wrong, but he finally went and actually began to enjoy himself. It was at one of these events that Tony met Maria Nunez, sister to the leader of the Jets’ rival gang, the Sharks. She took to him immediately and even followed him all the way back to the Institute, where she discovered his secret. To Tony’s surprise, it didn’t change her opinion of him one bit. This gave him hope that there might be other open-minded humans out there.

Then one day, the student body of the Xavier Institute revealed themselves publicly to be mutants in spite of an angry crowd of anti-mutant protesters outside the Institute’s gates. Two of the protesters were Tony’s own parents. Tony quailed in front of them, afraid to reveal his true form. But then Riff reminded him of what his parents were really like and Tony found his courage again. He switched off his image inducer and stood before the crowd in all his blue, scaly glory. “Tony, what do you think you’re doing?! You’re making a spectacle of yourself! You are embarrassing me! What do you have to say for yourself?” his father asked. 

**  
**“I have three words to say for myself Dad: mutant and proud,” Tony said, enunciating the words deliberately. He then explained why he said that and the real reasons behind most mutant attacks: fear of their attackers. He was such a persuasive speaker that people began to change their minds about mutants. Only two didn’t, Tony’s parents. But by that point Tony had realized he didn’t need to be accepted by them. What he really needed to do was accept himself, and he had done that today. After all, how could anyone be accepted by others if they didn’t accept themselves first?


End file.
